Always
by multifandomhaven
Summary: Janna had found him that day hacking mercilessly at a tree's trunk, tears pouring from his Tully blue eyes like the rain from storm clouds.


**I run an imagine blog under the same username 'imagininggameofthrones' and I figured I'd go ahead and share my work on as well. I hope you all enjoy what I've written. I've changed "Y/N" to the name "Janna" in this imagine, so that it reads better. I may also end up making separate stories based on the imagines I receive.**

 **Reviews are very welcome!**

 **Happy reading! x**

* * *

Janna had loved Robb Stark for as long as she could remember.

Robb had always been there for her - even as a child who always fell and skinned her knee. He'd run over, wipe her tears and help her to her feet, sometimes going as far as evening carrying her until she insisted he put her down.

"You're alright," he'd coo in the middle of the night as Janna would wake him from his slumber. Robb's gentle voice always worked in quieting her fears. "You're alright, now."

As Janna grew into a young lady Robb was always the one who chased off boys with horrid intentions. He'd gotten into quite a few scraps for her, then got the scolding of his life when Lady Catelyn finally heard what had happened. She chastised Robb for his boyish ways, but Lord Eddard only smiled, proud of the man his son was becoming.

When his father died Robb did not turn to Janna for comfort. Instead he turned to his blade.

Janna had found him that day hacking mercilessly at a tree's trunk, tears pouring from his Tully blue eyes like the rain from storm clouds. His face was twisted into a picture she wished she'd never have to see again, she feared that if she saw it again she might die of a broken heart.

This person before her did not look like the Robb she knew. His face was red and blotchy, his teeth bared like a wolf in battle.

"Robb," Janna said gently, her feet planted firmly in place. "Robb, I'm so sorry."

He said nothing, only continued his beating on the tree, a growl far in the back of his throat.

Janna flinched, her chest tightening in sadness at the sight before her. Robb had always been so strong. The things people said or done to him rolled off his back like water, and yet there stood a man grown before her, reduced to the tears of a young boy. Janna understood, of course, she remembered when her own father had died - albeit not in such a horrific way.

Janna remembered what Robb had done when it was her - he'd grabbed onto her and didn't let go until sleep claimed her. He wouldn't have stood there as she had and watch grief chip away at her.

Janna desperately wanted to return the favor, to let him know that she was there, but the sword in his hand made her nervous - she knew what happened to people with sadness in their heart, it clouded their minds.

What if he hurt her? Jana's fingers balled into fists as she realized her thoughts. Robb would never hurt me, she reminded herself. Without another thought Janna stepped forward, leaving her worries behind her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed with a gentle pressure.

"Don't," came his voice finally. It sounded harsh and cracked with despair. "Janna..."

Janna blinked back tears. He'd never spoken to her in words so full of rage, and although it was him hurting, his words wounded her to her core.

"Robb, please," Janna whispered. "Please don't close yourself off. Your father wouldn't have wanted-"

Robb turned sharply, his eyes wild. "My father wouldn't have wanted to die, Janna. He wouldn't have wanted to leave my sisters in King's Landing. He wouldn't have wanted those damn Lannisters to have pushed Bran out of that window. He wouldn't-"

"I know," Janna cut him off softly. "A lot of bad things have happened. But, he'd want you to be happy. I knew Lord Eddard Stark, and I know that he valued his children above all else."

She watched in horror as his grip on the hilt of his sword tightened. Robb breathed through his nose, his eyes still wet with tears. Janna's gaze went back up to his face and she saw him watching her, his face nearly blank from emotion.

The sound of his sword clattering to the ground shocked her, and Janna jumped in spite of herself.

Robb rushed forward and gathered her into a hug so tight she feared her bones would be broken once he released her, but she didn't push him away. Janna put her arms around his shoulders and cradled the back of his head in her hands. He was stock still for a few moments, simply living in her embrace before he started to shake. Gut wrenching sobs left his throat and it made her stomach clench.

"Shh," Janna whispered into his ear, "I'm here, Robb."

Robb whimpered and buried his head into the crook of her neck. Janna ran her hand through his curly auburn hair softly, hoping that it was a comfort to him. His hands balled the fabric at the back of her dress, something she thought was meant to ground him.

Janna let him take as long as he needed, her hands never ceasing to rub his back, shoulders or through his hair. She had closed her eyes long ago, and leaned her head to rest on his own. His grip on her had lessened considerably, and he now leaned heavily against her.

"I'm sorry," Robb whispered, his voice raw. "Janna, I'm sorry I was such a prick."

Janna shook her head and squeezed him a little. "Don't you apologize to me, Robb. There was nothing done to warrant one."

Robb nodded, then let out a rugged breath. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You deserve a lot better than me," Janna whispered. "Robb, I'm sorry for what happened, but you know that I'm here for you. I'll always be here."

Robb pulled his head back to look at her for the first time since she'd found him that evening. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, and his nose was raw, but he still looked as handsome has he always had. He pulled Janna in by the back of her neck and placed a warm, wet kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Janna," Robb whispered, his lips still against her skin.

Janna smiled softly and rested her hands flat against his chest. "And I you. Always."


End file.
